Conheça a ti mesmo
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Ron Weasley se escondeu a vida toda, agora tem a oportunidade de se encontrar.Draco Malfoy não entra nessa jornada quase espiritual, mas aprende um pouco mais sobre seu relacionamento.


**Titulo: **Conheça a ti mesmo!

**Autora: **Gih Kitsunesspblm.

**Ship/ Personagens:** Ron/?

**Beta:**Sem beta.

**Classificação:** Nc-17

**Avisos:**Fantasia/ sexo detalhado / pós-guerra / fita azul.

**Nota: **Fic feita para Cy Malfoy como presente de Aniversário, mega atrasado!

**Disclamer: **Hp obviamente não me pertence. Essa fic só vai receber de lucro comentários gentis, é o que eu espero!

**Conheça a ti mesmo!**

O espelho era lindo. Oval e de madeira cinzenta parecia esculpido por qualquer ser, que não um humano. Ao redor dele ninfas e corsários estavam distribuídos numa rede intrincada. A moldura toda era revestida de um brilhante verniz perolado. A superfície dele ficava sempre negra, ninguém se aproximara dele em anos.

A princípio Ronald achou que era o espelho de Osejed. Ele ficou curioso, pensava que o espelho tinha sido quebrado há anos quando Dumbledore o retirou daquela sala onde ele e Harry o tinham visto.

Era certo que não era ele, não se lembrava do espelho ser tão alto ou largo, nem mesmo de ter a superfície negra. Ele não era refletido, fez alguns movimentos, e passou a tocha a centímetros da superfície, mas nem mesmo ela passava aquele negrume intenso.

Pensou em chamar outro Auror, mas desistiu da idéia, eles estavam espalhados por toda Hogwarts. Cada um deles ficara encarregado de uma das salas do castelo, a vistoria do Ministério era obrigatória para que a escola voltasse a funcionar em seu antigo prédio.

Nos últimos anos eles estavam ministrando as aulas em duas Mansões confiscadas na guerra. Rony, mesmo, tinha terminado os estudos lá. E só agora as ruínas do castelo tinha sido liberadas da magia residual da última batalha.

Ele continuou olhando o espelho, deu a volta e notou uma inscrição meio apagada, em letras curvas e delicadas:

Conheça a ti mesmo!

Assim que ele pronunciou as palavras o espelho emitiu um brilho estranho, ele deu a volta e a superfície estava turbilhonando em verdes, azuis e roxos. Ele aproximou a varinha e foi puxado com força para dentro dele, tentou se segurar nas bordas, mas não conseguiu, ele caiu em um espaço escuro, aparentemente sem nada.

-Lumus.

A varinha iluminava um perímetro pequeno, seus pés e alguns passos à frente. O vazio pesado era estranho e sem vida. Ele andou por horas, perdido, quando não conseguia mais andar, caiu no chão, seu corpo doendo, sua cabeça latejando. O treinamento de Auror tinha preparado para quase tudo, mas isso? Não havia saída, não havia caminho, e ele estava se desesperando.

Ele adormeceu no chão, seu corpo cansado, dolorido e sem sentidos. O que reservava aquele lugar sombrio?

.+. +. +. +. +.

Seus olhos piscaram, e ele esperou encontrar o escuro estranho do espelho, só que a luminosidade o estava cegando. O teto era de pedra, negra, mas o lugar estava bem claro, parecia ter várias fontes de luz, a julgar pela disposição das sombras.

Ele estava numa cama macia, de postes, cheia de tecidos transparentes, o colchão era macio, e as cobertas lisas, afagavam seu corpo delicadamente. Ele tentou se espreguiçar, mas não conseguia soltar os punhos, ao olhar para cima eles estavam amarrados com uma fita de cetim azul.

E ele estava nu, sem sua varinha. Como ele ia sair dali? Onde é aqui, em primeiro lugar? Estava com medo, como nunca, seu olhar era desesperado, e estava sozinho, ou talvez não...

Um homem ruivo estava de costas, usando apenas uma toalha na cintura. Os ombros largos, pintas espalhadas em toda a suas costas. Ele era tão alto e forte quanto Ron, se eles estivesse de igual para igual seria difícil, imagine com ele ali, amarrado.

Ele tentou se desfazer das amarras, mas não era possível, o barulho chamou a atenção do outro, que virou devagar. Ron quase desmaiou ao notar que o homem era igual a ele, as mesmas feições, o mesmo cabelo cortado, o mesmo sorriso, tudo, até mesmo a marca no braço esquerdo, que a mãe disse ser de quando ele caiu da vassoura aos sete.

- Não tente fugir, eu não vou machucá-lo, não poderia de qualquer forma. – A voz também era igual, o mesmo timbre rouco e baixo.

- Quem é você? – A voz saiu baixa, estrangulada.

- Você não sabe? Você leu a inscrição.

- Não pode ser, não ... – Ele estava zonzo, o que estava acontecendo?

- Acalme-se. – O outro se sentou ao seu lado, a mão em sua testa, era calejada como as suas, tão gentil. – Tudo vai dar certo, se você permitir, nós vamos ficar bem. O mal estar que está sentindo é a sua mente se revoltando contra essa idéia. Deixe seu corpo sentir, se libertar de tudo, deixar ter prazer.

As mãos deles correram por seu peito nu, massageando os músculos. Subiu em seu quadril, sentado em cima de si, seus próprios olhos lhe fitando devagar. Retirou os lençóis de cima de seu corpo, sempre lhe olhando, os dedos passando por sua cintura numa carícia despreocupada.

-Apenas aproveite, você nunca se permitiu experimentar, nunca me deixou também. Eu sou você e ao mesmo tempo não sou exatamente aquilo que você vê. Eu sou a parte que você esconde do mundo, que não permite sair.

A boca se concentrou em seu mamilo esquerdo, suave, chupando, mordiscando, alternadamente. A língua passou pelo meio do peito, contornando cada músculo, como que conhecendo cada pedaço de seu ser.

- Eu conheço, porque é o meu corpo. Nosso corpo.

A língua mais para baixo, lambando sua virilha, para cima e para baixo, as mãos separando suas pernas até o máximo. Quando a língua tocou-lhe a ponta do pênis, seu corpo estremeceu.

Um beijo gostoso, sugando a ponta deliciosamente, a pressão do jeito certo, como ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer com tanta vontade. Desceu aos poucos, apertando o comprimento contra o céu da boca, a língua circulando, com movimentos deliciosos, arrancando tanto prazer que ele estava quase desfalecendo.

Mas o outro não deixou. Deitou-se sobre ele, o corpo encostado ao seu, enroscando-se, os braços em volta de si. Era estranho ter seu próprio corpo em cima de si, mas o peso era confortável, a sensação quente contra si, ele se perguntou se era possível apaixonar-se por si próprio.

- Todos tem amor por si, todos são devotos a seus próprios corpos, e seguem sua própria vontade, o problema começa quando as pessoas se esquecem dos outros. Amor próprio é sempre bom, ele só não pode ser egoísta.

-Tem certeza de que nós somos a mesma pessoa?

A gargalhada era a mesma, o brilho malicioso era o mesmo. E finalmente entendeu que ele tinha se escondido em seu próprio mundo. Deixou que Hermione fosse a mais inteligente, que Harry fosse o corajoso, que Malfoy fosse o mais bonito e o invejável. Ele se deixou ser o amigo leal e se esqueceu de tudo, tudo o que ele pudesse ser.

- E você...nós podemos ser o amigo leal, mas também podemos ter uma personalidade única. Isso começou a aflorar com a carreira de Auror, nós só precisamos ir além.

Eles continuaram deitados, apenas se acariciando.

-Acho que está na hora de voltar. – O seu outro eu se distanciou, o suficiente para encará-lo.

- Ta gostoso aqui. – Ron fez uma careta, ele esperou poder continuar as caricias.

- Você já entendeu o porque de estar aqui, tem que voltar, nós temos que voltar e ter coragem de enfrentar aquele loiro metido.

Os dois gargalharam, e imediatamente estavam vestidos, do outro lado do espelho. Ron podia ver Draco, o olhar preocupado, a testa encostada contra a superfície, havia mais aurores ao redor, e guardavam seus materiais.

Eles esperaram até que todos saíssem, menos Draco, que se sentou no chão, os olhos cheios de lágrima, segurando a varinha de Ron, acariciando-o entre os dedos, mãos sobre seu próprio colo, a cabeça baixa.

-Acho que ele não é tão metido assim, ele ama você.

- Ama nós dois, acho que ele viu além do muro que eu construí.

Os dois sorriram.

- Eu vou estar com você, estaremos sempre juntos.

.+. +. +. +. +.

Draco estava cansado, há dois meses ele e os outros aurores tentavam descobrir o que acontecera com Ronald. Agora eles tinham desistido, dizendo que em alguns minutos viriam e destruiriam o espelho, lhe deram apenas alguns segundos para se despedir e só.

Ele estava chorando, não era a primeira vez, mas era a primeira desde que ele se permitia chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa. A varinha estava quente em suas mãos, assim como o corpo do amante. Draco nunca se permitira ser chamado de namorado, nunca lhe foi gentil.

E agora, ele estava ali, pagando por seu descuido, chorando por alguém que ele jurara não amar. Ele não viu o espelho brilhando, não viu Rony sair, nem ele parar a sua frente e se ajoelhar.

- Eu pensei que era só um corpo para te esquentar a noite. Não deveria chorar, mancha seu rosto bonito. – Rony sorriu, um pouco da personalidade de seu outro eu aflorando em si.

- Só bonito? – Draco sorriu também. – Achei que estivesse morto.

- Weasleys não morrem tão fácil. Agora vamos nos reportar e voltar para casa. – Ron ajudou Draco a se levantar, lhe limpou as lágrimas e segurou sua mão.

- Você vem morar comigo? – Draco apoiou-se em Ron, apertando-lhe o braço.

-Claro, pumpkin[1].- Ron sorriu ao ver Draco corar diante do apelido carinhoso.

Era a primeira vez que Draco deixava, sem uma briga. Talvez aquele espelho não só o fez conhecer-se, mas também tinha deixado Draco perceber que de fato o amava. Talvez demorasse até que eles fossem um casal totalmente franco um com o outro, mas pelo menos, eles tinham dado um grande passo.

E Ron não se deixaria desmerecer, não agora que ele estava completo. Não queria que o espelho fosse quebrado, mas talvez as outras pessoas não estivessem prontas para aquilo.

De noite, com Draco em seus braços, e o sono chegando, ele viu seu outro eu sorrir em sua mente, ele também sorriu, e pela primeira vez em anos, estava feliz.

[1]Abóbora em inglês.

**N/A:** Fic postada inicialmente no PSF e no meu LJ.

Por favor comentem, e qualquer coisa é só mandar um e-mail.


End file.
